koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Yuan Xi
Yuan Xi (onyomi: En Ki) was Yuan Shao's second son and Zhenji's first husband. Little is known about him, however due to his rather displeasing looks he was looked down upon by his father in comparison to his younger brother, Yuan Shang and his elder brother, Yuan Tan. After Cao Cao conquered Yuan Shang's territory, Yuan Xi, together with his younger brother fled to Liaodong to seek refuge. The ruler there, Gongsun Kang, instead had the two killed and sent their heads to Cao Cao. Role in Games Throughout the Dynasty Warriors series, Yuan Xi is consistently present in Guandu accompanied by his wife. At Ji Province in Dynasty Warriors 4, Yuan Xi is one of the last of the Yuan family members to fight against Cao Cao. To get one of the brothers to fight each other, Cao Cao had to go through Yuan Xi. In the expansion, he spies on Zhen Ji to ensure that she does not mutiny. If she does, Yuan Xi will declare his wife a traitor for choosing Cao Pi and deploy assassins to eliminate her. But if Zhen Ji stays, she and her husband will attack Cao Pi's platoon together. He makes a small appearance in Dynasty Warriors 7 during Cao Pi's first Legendary Battle as an adversary Cao Pi must defeat to win Zhen Ji's heart. He is furious that Cao Pi had the nerve to steal his wife. In Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed, Yuan Xi personally leads an assault unit against Liu Bei in Guandu after the latter is accused of conspiring with Yan Liang and Wen Chou's killer. Should the player encounter him as Zhen Ji in Warriors Orochi 2, he will try to woo her back to his side only to be coldly rebuffed. The third game has him serve as his former wife's replacement officer when players assume the latter's role in battle. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Yuan Xi is given average stats across the board like his brothers. Voice Actors *Seirō Ogino - Sangokushi Legion Quotes *"You shall pay dearly for betraying me." *"Father, I want to ask you... What is it that gives our family such prestige?" :"Do I really have to tell you?! It is the dazzling radiance of our noble lineage." :"D-Dazzling radiance... Really?" :"Since you were brought up in the presence of my prestige, you are simply incapable of seeing such radiance yourself." ::~~Yuan Xi and Yuan Shao; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"My lady, you have returned to me at last!" :"Don't misunderstand. I am here for this battle alone." ::~~''Yuan Xi and Zhen Ji; Warriors Orochi 2'' Historical Information Yuan Xi was the second son of Yuan Shao, and has the least recorded about him. His first real mention in history is after Yuan Shao had defeated Gongsun Zan at Jieqiao, he appointed Yuan Xi as governor of You Province. The exact details of his rule are unknown, but he was able to muster tens of thousands of soldiers to support his father after the failure of the Guandu campaign. His aid came too late, and was quickly sent to muster more troops from his province. When Cao Cao began his attack on Ye, Yuan Xi took his new troops down to try and relieve the siege. Unfortunately he arrived too late, only able to rescue his younger brother Yuan Shang and his broken forces from the pursuing forces of Cao Cao. Another setback struck Yuan Xi once he made it back to You Province, as his soldiers and officers mutinied, forcing him and his brother to seek aid with the Wuhan tribe. However, in 207, Cao Cao's forces defeated their combined might at Mt. Bailong, forcing them to flee further north and east, to Liaodong, where the ruler Gongsun Kang executed him to appease Cao Cao and ensure his autonomy. Romance of the Three Kingdoms The Romance of the Three Kingdoms introduces Yuan Xi after the campaign at Guandu. He arrives with reinforcements, which encourages Yuan Shao. He even aids his father's escape in the next disastrous battle of Cangting, receiving multiple arrow wounds from the effort. He goes on to fulfill his historical role in the following chapters, ultimately dying in Liaodong by Gongsun Kang's hand. The novel calls him “intelligent but weak and indecisive” when commenting on his ability as a leader. Gallery Category:Other Non-Playable Characters